Marie Antoinette
by smacked lover 22
Summary: A little drabble on Marie Antoinette's life and her marriage to Lois xvi.


She was undeniably beautiful in fact she was breath taking; in her prime there is no doubt that she was the envy of the French court. God had blessed her with luscious blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes. She had a smile that could lite up a room and flawless porcelain skin. She walked and talked with such confidence the only time she ever allowed herself to falter was during her wedding, she was scared she wanted to run, run out of the palace, run away from her responsibilities. She had been cursed with royal blood. Her eyes pleaded with her mother during her wedding ceremony but she knew it was useless; it was her destiny to marry the future king of France. Her fate had been sealed long before she had even taken her first steps and now she stood across from a virtual stranger promising to be a faithful wife. She heard the whispers about her; she saw the giggling when they thought she wasn't looking. The last queen of France felt the wrath of her nation and her court and though it killed her inside she never let her pretty face show her pain. He ignored her. They saw each other at meal times but he rarely spoke with her. Her beauty terrified him. They left the palace for a week. Time went on and he found himself falling for her. They learned to love each other. He was heavily criticized but he didn't care. He loved her. She runs to him and he spins her around in the air. How was your day my love? He whispers in her ear. She mumbles something about the court being filled with old hags and her strong dislike for her etiquette lessons. He laughs. He has always been amused by her childish antics. Her soft sweet laughter fills the palace as she converses with her mistresses having no idea what the future holds and not a care in the world about what others think. Years go by and she finds herself pregnant. She gives birth to a beautiful baby girl. He takes her hand in his and smiles down at his wife. They go on to have three more children. The birth of her first son temporarily appeases the nation. She becomes the target of hatred by most of her subjects and even her peers. She lost the childish innocence in her eyes the night she found the pamphlets. He would do anything to shield her from the pain but there is nothing he can do. The people are angry and she receives the blame. She laughs giddily as he spins her around the ballroom. Maybe she wouldn't if she knew this was the last lavish party she would attend, the last time she would laugh with her friends, the last time the two would dance together. But she doesn't so she continues to take the moment for granted. She races through the palace hallways, she knows it's pointless but she must try. They were too fast for her to escape, to angry to let her go. She clung to him crying the night they took him from her. He would have given anything to protect her from what lie ahead but he knew that he couldn't. She cried when he told her that he had been sentenced to death but she didn't shed a single tear during her own trial. He fought back tears; he refused to let her see him cry. He pulled her into his strong embrace and held her. Father why must mother die? The small boy asked looking up at him. Heaven needed another angle he replied. She sat alone and cried the night he was killed. She had no friends left, she had nothing, she was nothing. They cut her hair and she was paraded through the city in a cart like a common criminal while people called her unspeakable names and through thing at her. She kept her head held high. Her once smiling laughing eyes now looked tired and lifeless. A man offered her his hand but she refused it climbing down from the cart on her own. I'm sorry she said after stepping on her killer's foot. She placed her head on the guillotine. The blade fell. She was dead. They cheered and celebrated. She entered the gates of heaven dressed in white. She was no longer tired and sad. He wrapped his arms around her. It's over he whispered.

Her name was Marie Antoinette.


End file.
